


Impartial

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, Fraternization, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Captain Archer decides he need to speak with his Tactical Officer about a certain engineer.





	Impartial

**Author's Note:**

> Should have been working on my multi-chapter fic. Wrote this instead.

“Come in.”

Malcolm stepped in and stood to attention. Archer smiled.

“Its about your relationship with Trip.”

“There is no relationship sir.”

“But Trip would _like_ there to be.”

He let the silence build.

“Permission to speak freely?” At Archer’s nod he continued. “I’m in love with Trip _but_ if he can’t convince me he’ll remain impartial we’re staying friends.”

Jon frowned which Malcolm took as cue to explain.

“I’m head of security. He may have to order me to protect the crew. With my life if necessary.”

“As your captain, I commend you. As Trip’s friend… you worry me.”


End file.
